


I Wanna Be Bad

by marvel_ling



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Jealousy, Mild Language, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_ling/pseuds/marvel_ling
Summary: Temari feels that Shikamaru is bored with her. She requests the help of Ino, which makes things worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of AU, set before they are actually married with kids.
> 
> The title is based on the song by Willa Ford. It doesn't really have much to do with the actual story.

Temari arched her back with a moan, grasping the sheets tightly. 

"Oh god Shikamaru! Harder please.." she gasped. Shikamaru sighed, thrusting harder into her. Feeling her climax he pulled out and took the condom off. He threw it in the trash and rolled over, closing his eyes. 

"Shika.." Temari said, cuddling up next to him. She kissed his neck. 

"I'm tired." Shikamaru replied, rolling away from her. 

Temari frowned. He had been like this for awhile. Any time they were intimate, he'd brush her off and go immediately to sleep. Was he just not interested in her anymore? She got up to shower so he wouldn't hear her cry. 

* * *

 

Temari wasn't sure why her boyfriend wasn't being as affectionate. It embarrassed her, but she decided to ask someone who has experience dealing with the lazy genius. 

She found Ino at the flower shop as usual. Ino smiled when she saw Temari come in. 

"Good morning Temari! What can I do for you?" she smiled brightly. Temari turned a light shade of pink. 

"Um, do you have a minute to talk in private?" she asked. 

"Sure!" Ino put up a sign that read "Be back in 15 minutes" and lead Temari to the back room.

"So what's up?" Ino asked. 

"Um..it's about Shikamaru." Temari said. Normally she wasn't so timid about things, but she didn't want to talk about this. Especially to Shikamaru's ex. Temari looked over her and could tell why Shikamaru liked her, at least from a physical perspective. 

Even wearing the flower shop apron, Ino was gorgeous. Her long hair was silky smooth and pulled up into a ponytail. She had a perfect figure, perfect skin, pretty eyes, and Temari could smell her floral perfume from where she was standing. 

"What about him?" Ino asked. 

"Well, when you were with him, did he ever..lose interest in you..you know..in bed?" Temari asked, lowering her eyes. Ino's eyes widened.

"What's going on?" she asked kindly. 

"He just..he doesn't want sex anymore and he seems bored when we do have sex and he says he's always tired." Temari explained, trying not to cry. 

"Shikamaru was never like that with me. I know you don't want to hear it, but our sex life was always really good." Ino said. 

She was right, Temari didn't need to hear that. 

"So he's just not that interested in me anymore." she said. 

"I don't think it's that. I've never seen him so happy," Ino looked up thoughtfully. "The reason we broke up is because I am admittedly too much for him to handle. Sure the sex was great, but I was a little too demanding and he didn't like that. Shika's not a complex creature, Temari." 

"I don't know what to do," Temari replied. She looked up at Ino. "Help me." 

"How do you expect me to do that?" Ino asked. 

Temari explained what she wanted and Ino reluctantly agreed. 

* * *

 

Shikamaru returned home to find it completely dark. He went to the bedroom to get changed, only to find not one, but two girls in his bed. 

"Welcome home." Temari said. 

"Hi Shikamaru." Ino smiled.

"What's going on here?" he asked, blushing a little. Both girls were wearing nothing but their bras and panties. 

Temari slid off the bed and grabbed his hand, leading him to the bed. She climbed on, kneeling next to him. 

Ino unzipped his flak jacket and Temari helped pull it off of him. 

"What the hell is going on?" Shikamaru asked, looking at Ino.

"Shh..just enjoy." Ino said, biting his ear gently. Both girls helped take his clothes off, tossing them aside. 

"May I?" Ino looked up at Temari. She nodded. Ino straddled his torso, grasping his cock with her right hand. She stroked him a few times, then slid her mouth over him. Temari watched her, trying to mentally compare how she sucks his cock to what Ino is doing. 

Shikamaru grasped Ino's thighs. Feeling her tease him with her tongue he smacked her ass, making her jump a little. 

He grabbed her, sliding his arms under her torso he pulled her up. Shika switched their positions, laying her down against the pillows. He pulls her panties off and throws them down. 

"Still like being fucked hard?" Shika asked, grabbing a condom and slipping it on. 

"Oh yes." Ino smirked. 

Shikamaru hikes her legs around his waist and pushes inside her, thrusting hard. Ino moans and wraps her arms around his neck. 

"Shika!" Ino moans. He smirks, kissing her neck. 

"I can still make you scream." he growls. 

"S-Shut up." she gasps. 

Temari was still kneeling on the edge of the bed, watching Shikamaru pound her. Ino's nails dug into his back. 

Shikamaru hasn't been that active with her in a long time, Temari thought. She silently slides off the bed and grabs her robe. Hearing Ino scream Shika's name was starting to make her feel sick. 

Shikamaru cums and pulls out, rolling onto his back. Ino sits up. 

"Oh no..where'd Temari go?" she asked. 

"Oh yeah.." Shikamaru replied. Ino stands and gets dressed quickly. Shikamaru grabbed her arm. 

"What was this about?" he asked. 

"Temari wanted my help because you haven't been affectionate with her and so she thought I could help because of our history." she replied. "And we must've hurt her feelings, you need to fix this Shika. If you want to keep your girlfriend." 

Ino kissed his cheek then left the bedroom. She found Temari in the kitchen, making tea. 

"Hey, I'm going to go. You have a lot to talk about. And I'm sorry.." Ino said. Temari glared at her. 

"Must you be so fucking perfect!?" Temari asked bitterly. Ino looked at her confused. "You're so beautiful and perfect it makes my boyfriend forget about me." 

"Temari, that's not what happened. And you asked me-" 

"I asked you to help me and you just saw it as a chance to fuck him again."

"That's not what happened!" 

Hearing the commotion, Shikamaru entered the kitchen. 

"Hey, okay stop! Ino, leave. I'll talk to you later." he said. Ino nodded and left. "What the hell is going on?" he asked Temari. 

"I just..you've been so distant lately and I just felt like it was my fault. Like you aren't attracted to me and it's true, especially next to her." Temari frowned. 

"What even are you talking about?"

"You think Ino is hot." she said. 

"She is. Ino is sexy. She's got a nice body. Her tits are perfect and her ass is amazing. She really knows how to use her mouth and her pussy feels so good, she's so tight and her  moans are so nice." Shikamaru replied bluntly. Temari started to cry. 

"What's your point?" she asked. Shikamaru stepped closer to her, and lifted her chin with his finger. 

"Yes, Ino is sexy, but you're beautiful. You're more than just your body. You make me smile. I don't have to worry about you because you can take care of yourself. Honestly, I'm not worthy of you," he said. He wiped her tears away with his other hand. "I'm sorry that I haven't wanted to be intimate with you, but that doesn't mean I don't love you or that I'm not attracted to you. It definitely doesn't mean I want anyone else." 

"Then why haven't you told me that?" she asked. 

"I've been busy. I really am tired at the end of the day. And I'm not up for cuddling and talking all the time. That's why I was with Ino. She doesn't like talking or cuddling. She just wants to be fucked and then left alone. But you want to talk and cuddle and it makes me tired." Shikamaru replied. 

"So I'm basically an idiot." she said. He smiled.

"Yeah, basically. I love you though." he said. 

"I love you too." she replied. 


End file.
